1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a centering template and in particular to a centering template useful for aligning cylindrical bodies in a concentric grinding machine, such as outer diameter grinders.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Silicon ingots of single crystal structure of high purity are produced in various furnaces such in the Czochralski process. The resulting boule, or ingot, is generally cylindrical in shape but has an irregular diameter and must be concentrically ground to a given diameter.
Usually, the silicon ingot is clamped between chucks on the head stock and tail stock of the machine, and rotated while pressing the rapidly rotating grinding wheel against the ingot for grinding.
However, the lack of precision in positioning ingot in the machine frequently results in improper ingot. In order to alleviate this defective process, manual centering, and gluing the ingot to the head and tail stock chucks are practiced. This method is not only uneconomical, time consuming but also imprecise.